Ed Sheeran
Ed-Sheeran.jpg 53b45a510d274_-_cos-01-ed-sheeran-xl.jpg ed-sheeran-proposal-today-tease-2-150720_a020d3edd77fea4ccf1d294ae43e616f.jpg 2014-ed-sheeran-458708872.jpg Edward Christopher "Ed" Sheeran (born February 17, 1991) is an English singer-songwriter, musician, and occasional actor. Often recognized for his flame colored hair and songs burning our hearts everytime with that warm tingling feeling, Ed Sheeran’s eclectic blend of acoustic pop, folk, and hip-hop has been championed by everyone from the underground grime scene to American Oscar winners. Background Ed Sheeran was born in Hebden Bridge, a market town in Calderdale near Halifax, West Yorkshire. His family moved to Framlingham in Suffolk when he was a child. At the age of 16, He dropped out of school and moved to London the following year, in 2008, to pursue a career in music. Sheeran released his first EP, The Orange Room, while still at school, and his first two albums, his self-titled debut and Want Some, at the same year. After moving to London to gain more live experience, his performance of the self-penned "You Need Me, I Don't Need You" on YouTube channel SB.tv gained half a million viewers and attracted the attention of actor/R&B star Jamie Foxx, who invited him to appear on his Los Angeles Sirius radio show. In early 2011, Sheeran independently released the extended play, No. 5 Collaborations Project, which caught the attention of Elton John and Jamie Foxx. Securing a deal with Elton John's management company, he supported Example on his United Kingdom tour and, after signing with Atlantic Records, he became only the third artist to score a Top 75 album purely on download sales only, when his No. 5 Collaborations project, a star-studded seven-track EP featuring Wiley, JME, and Devlin, charted at number 47 in 2011. The same year, he released his major-label debut album, + (plus). The album was a massive hit, selling over a million copies in the UK alone in just six months, and charting highly in many other countries. Sheeran then went about boosting his profile, co-writing songs for One Direction and Taylor Swift. He toured the United States with Swift on her massive 2013 arena tour, and saw his song "I See Fire" featured on the closing credits of the smash hit movie The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug. By the end of 2013, Sheeran shifted his focus from performing to recording his sophomore album with Rick Rubin and Pharell producing. Keeping with the mathematical theme, the album was titled x (multiply). Appearing in June 2014, x encompassed his acoustic/hip-hop hybrid sound, but also had an R&B feel in places along with straight-ahead pop. The record debuted at number one on both the US and UK charts, reached gold and platinum status in 15 countries, and the singles for "Sing", "Thinking Out Loud", and "Photograph" topped the British Charts. As part of his world tour, Sheeran played three sold-out concerts at London's Wembley Stadium in July 2015, his biggest solo shows up to date. 'Discography' 7dc794a9e5214e0dce2c6dd02e9469eb.jpg|The Orange Room EP Ed-Sheeran_Ed-Sheeran-2006.jpg|Ed Sheeran EP download.jpg|Want Some? EP cover600x600.jpeg|You Need Me EP download (1).jpg|Let It Out EP LooseChange.jpg|Loose Change EP|link=Loose Change EP download (2).jpg|Songs I Wrote with Amy|link=Songs I Wrote with Amy download (3).jpg|Live at the Bedford EP Ed_Sheeran_-_No._5_Collaborations_Project.png|No. 5 Collaborations Project EP|link=No. 5 Collaborations Project EP Ed Sheeran – One Take EP.jpg|One Take EP Ed_Sheeran_+_cover.png|+|link=+ The-Thank-You-EP.jpg|Thank You EP The_Slumdon_Bridge_cover.PNG|The Slumdon Bridge EP ed-sheeran-x-410.jpg|x|link=x Ed-Sheeran-X-Wembley-Edition-2015-1200x1200.jpeg|x - Wembley Edition 'Music Videos' Social Media